Les rêves de la gardienne
by Laedy
Summary: Sautez dans le premier cercle de champignon que vous croiserez et plongez vous dans ce recueil d'OS relatant les amoures de la gardienne à Eldarya ! Le rating change en fonction de l'OS (cf le sommaire)
1. Sommaire

**Bonjour mes petits chats !**

Me revoilà de service et bien contente de l'être !

Je vous propose ici un recueil de one shot sur Eldarya sous le nom "Les rêves de la gardienne"... pour la simple raison que toutes ces histoires sont tirées... de rêves que j'ai fais xD

Oui, oui, mon cerveau fait des trucs bizarre des fois... souvent... tout le temps ?

Bref, vous trouverez ici le sommaire avec quelques info sur chaque "nuit", il sera évidemment mis à jour au fur et à mesure que je posterai un nouveau OS. J'en ai déjà plusieurs en préparations et le premier est même déjà prêt !

Prenez bien note des épisode à avoir déjà atteint pour éviter les spoil si vous n'êtes pas au dernier épisode sorti ! Ne serait-ce que pour les personnages que vous ne connaîtriez pas.

Pour rappel, Erika est le nom générique de la gardienne (comme Lynn pour Amour sucré).

En italique, sous les titres seront indiqués les garçons, les épisodes que vous devrez avoir atteint sans pour autant que l'histoire soit en rapport avec l'épisode et enfin le "rang" de la fiction.

* * *

 **Les rêves de la gardienne.**

 **Sommaire**

1ere nuit :

Soirée Karaoké à la cantine

 _Ezarel, ép 13, K+_

 ** _Prochainement !_**

2ème nuit

Patrouille en forêt

3ème nuit

Une farce cruelle

4ème nuit

Terreur nocturne et événement inattendu


	2. 1ère Nuit

Bonjour mes petits Maülix !

Et bienvenu sur ce premier OS des rêves de la gardienne.

Je vous conseille d'avoir fait l'épisode 13 pour vous éviter certains spoil relatifs à certains personnages.

De plus, pour cette histoire je vous encourage vivement à écouter la version de John Barrowman de "Can't take my eyes off of you", car c'est bien cette version qui m'a inspirée ^^

Une dernière chose, les traductions sont de moi et sont parfois approximative, volontairement.

Bonne lecture et rdv en bas pour les blabla !

* * *

Ezarel, avoir terminé l'épisode 13

* * *

 **1ère Nuit**

 **Soirée Karaoké à la cantine**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Point de vu de la gardienne ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cela fait maintenant un bon moment que je suis est arrivée par hasard à Eldarya, les jours se succèdent et se ressemblent : entraînement, mission, dodo. Cela ne me change pas vraiment du « métro, boulot, dodo » de mon monde, mais je m'y fais. Et au moins le « boulot » n'est pas toujours le même et de temps à autre, je sors avec les garçons prendre un verre ou on s'organise un petit pique-nique avec les filles. Mais ces derniers jours c'est le calme plat, je m'ennuie à mourir !

Je décide donc de faire un brin de ménage et rangement dans ma chambre, histoire de m'occuper un peu. Tout affairée à ma tâche je me mets à fredonner des chansons de mon monde. Mon esprit commence à vagabonder dans mes souvenirs. Je repense à ma famille, mes amis, les soirées karaoké que l'on se faisait. Oh, comme ça me manque de chanter avec Elsa ! Nous étions toujours à fond !

Soudain une idée me vient. Je me demande s'ils connaissent le principe du karaoké à Eldarya. Alors que je finis à peine de faire mon lit, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Entrez ! dis-je.

\- Coucou ! Je te dérange ?

\- Bonjour Alajéa ! Non je rangeais un peu, histoire de m'occuper. Mais tu tombes bien je voulais te demander quelque chose.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

\- Non, vas-y, toi d'abord !

\- Ok ! Avec Karenn on voulait se faire un petit goûter dans les jardins tout à l'heure, tu es partante ?

\- Carrément ! Vous voulez que je prenne quelque chose ?

\- Oui, tu peux t'occuper des boissons ?

\- Ça marche, on se retrouve à quelle heure du coup ?

\- Vers 15h ! Bon allez, dis-moi ce que tu voulais me demander maintenant !

Je lui expose alors mon idée de karaoké, elle ne connaît pas du tout mais le principe l'enchante et elle décide qu'il faudra en parler à Karenn pour qu'on en organise absolument un, rapidement.

Nous discutons encore un petit moment, puis mon amie s'en va. Pour ma part, je décide de faire un tour à la bibliothèque afin de poursuivre ma lecture sur les portails.

La matinée passe, puis l'après-midi et l'heure du rendez-vous est là. Je fais donc un saut à la cantine pour récupérer quelques boissons et me dirige vers les jardins. En chemin je croise Ezarel et Mery en train de « discuter », enfin j'ai plutôt l'impression que le pauvre enfant est en train de se faire sermonner.

\- Tu dois être plus attentif en cours, sinon jamais tu ne réussiras la moindre potion ! Rouspète l'elfe.

Le pauvre Mery a les larmes aux yeux. Je m'avance vers eux et les interrompt avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut vous deux ! Oh ! Ez' ne me dit pas que ce pauvre Mery pleure à cause toi !

Je me tourne alors vers l'enfant et le prenant dans les bras pour le réconforter et je lui dis :

\- Le vilain elfe sans cœur a été méchant avec toi ?

\- Hé ! Ne t'en mêle pas toi, dit l'intéressé, tu es aussi douée que lui en la matière !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ez', on t'a piqué ton pot de miel ou quoi ? Détends-toi un peu, ce n'est pas en le grondant de la sorte qu'il progressera. Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, pris des cours et je me suis bien améliorée en alchimie !

Je dépose un petit bisou sur les cheveux de Mery, qui file avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je me tourne alors vers l'elfe. Il me regarde un peu ahuri. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma remarque le laisse sans voix !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu nous imite Valkyon maintenant ?

\- Oh ! Mais c'est que tu fais de l'humour en plus ! se reprend-il. Je ne t'en pensais pas capable !

\- Ben tu vois, j'observe et j'apprends ! haha.

\- Tu observes ? Qui ?

\- Ben toi, bougre d'idiot ! C'est toi qui passe ton temps à balancer des vans ! Bref, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois rejoindre les filles pour un petit goûter, et ces bouteilles ne vont pas se porter toutes seules ! A plus tard !

\- Attends, je suis sympa aujourd'hui, je vais t'aider.

Je m'arrête et le dévisage un instant, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Il veut m'aider ? Je me sens rougir. J'essaie de le cacher le plus possible mais, malgré notre rencontre plus que difficile, je me suis attachée à l'elfe. Il n'est plus aussi méchant dans ses « blagues » et je sens que l'on s'est pas mal rapprochés tous les deux. Je me suis rendue à l'évidence depuis un certain temps maintenant mais je n'ose pas encore lui avouer que… je craque pour lui.

Nous faisons donc le chemin ensemble jusqu'au jardin musical où Karenn et Alajéa m'attendent. En arrivant, j'ai la surprise d'y découvrir Nevra et Valkyon en leur compagnie.

\- Salut les filles ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que les gars seraient là aussi… j'espère avoir pris assez de boisson du coup…

\- Oh ! Ce n'était pas prévu ! dit Karenn. Je suis tombée sur mon frère en venant et Valkyon a aidé Allie à tout apporter ici.

Je me tourne alors vers Ezarel et l'invite à se joindre à nous à son tour. Un peu surpris que ce soit moi qui lui propose, il accepte et nous passons tous un moment très agréable. Alajéa se souvient alors de mon idée de karaoké et en parle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme mais... de manière totalement erronée ! Je reprends alors les explications et tout semble plus clair à tout le monde. Mon histoire de karaoké à l'air de bien les enchanter et nous discutons longuement de comment mettre ça en place, ici, sans les technologies de mon monde.

Notre goûter se prolonge jusqu'en début de soirée où les garçons ont dût nous quitter pour vaquer à leurs occupations de chef de garde. A peines sont-ils hors de vue que les filles me sautent dessus !

\- Dis donc petite cachotière ! C'était quoi ces petits regards là avec Nevra ?! attaque Karenn. Je ne savais pas que mon frère t'intéressait ?

\- Quoi ? non pas du tout ! Je m'entends bien avec Nevra mais il est bien trop « dragueur » pour moi.

\- Pourtant, tu entres bien souvent dans son jeu. Remarque Alajéa.

\- Oui, ben justement, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est un « jeu ». Je ne le prends pas au sérieux, j'ai bien vu qu'il était comme ça avec toutes les filles. Lui réponds-je.

\- Seulement si elles sont jolies et qu'elles lui plaisent un tant soit peu… dit Kareen.

\- Oh ! Ben, désolée mais, non, ce n'est pas Nevra qui m'intéresse…

Les filles se regarde et un sourire étrange naît sur leurs lèvres. Kareen reprend :

\- Ah, oui ? Donc il y a un garçon qui t'intéresse ?

\- Je…. Je n'ai pas dit ça… je…. Oui… enfin, non…

\- Ah ! Trop tard ! me coupe Alajéa. Tu as dit oui ! Alors qui est-ce ?

Je me sens un peu acculée et je fini par tout avouer à mes deux amies dans un faible murmure.

\- Ezarel.

\- QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ! crient-elles ensemble.

Elles ont passées le reste de la soirée à me harceler de questions concernant mon « béguin » pour l'elfe. Puis, après leur avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne et de garder ça pour elles, nous nous sommes quittées.

Mine de rien ma petite lubie prend bien racine et devient un véritable projet. Dans les jours qui ont suivis, notre petite « équipe » s'est agrandie et, avec l'accord de Miiko, qui elle aussi était particulièrement intéressée par le projet, nous avons réussi à mettre sur pied un système équivalent à une machine de karaoké. Pour les musiques c'était une autre histoire. Fort heureusement pour moi, lorsque j'ai atterri à Eldarya j'avais mon baladeur mp3 dans la poche de ma veste, j'aurai au moins quelques chansons que je connais. Quant à celles propre à Eldarya, j'ai laissé faire les filles. Kéro et Ykahr , se sont chargés de retranscrire toutes les paroles de chanson Eldaryenne tandis que je me suis occupée des Terriennes.

Notre soirée karaoké se profile bien et nous avons demandé à Miiko si nous pouvions la faire à la cantine. Celle-ci accepta sans problème et bien qu'il bougonna un peu, Karuto n'y vit pas d'inconvénient. Nous pouvons enfin nous occuper de planifier une disposition pour notre « salle de fête ». Évidemment, nous décidons de laisser le comptoir libre d'accès pour les boissons et les plats et nous installons la « scène » en face de celui-ci, afin que les tables et le public soit entre les deux.

La nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre et tout le monde veut venir à notre soirée karaoké tant et si bien que nous sommes obligés de limiter les places, plaçant Jamon à l'entrée avec pour mission de jouer les videurs.

La soirée arriva enfin et lorsque j'entre dans la cantine je suis stupéfaite par la foule présente.

\- Whouah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait tant de monde !

\- Oui ! Hihi ! sautilla Alajéa.

Nous allons nous asseoir à notre table où Kero, Ykahr et les garçons sont déjà installés. En chemin Alajéa me chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Tu devrais dire à Ezarel ce que tu ressens. Profite de cette soirée.

\- Oh non je n'oserais jamais ! Dis-je en rougissant.

\- C'est toi qui vois mais je te préviens, il y a déjà quelqu'un sur le coup… me glisse-t-elle en arrivant.

\- QUOI ? QUI ! Me suis-je mise à crier.

Mais la sirène s'éloigne déjà sans me répondre.

Je passe alors une bonne partie de la soirée à scruter discrètement l'elfe de mon cœur, à l'affût du moindre signe d'une rivale potentielle mais…. Rien. Gardant les paroles de mon amie en tête je décide tout de même de bien profiter de cette soirée et de montrer mes « talents » de chanteuse. Bon en réalité, je n'ai certes pas la voix la plus magnifique au monde mais je suis tout de même bien loin des casseroles ! Disons que… je suis plutôt pas mal lotie, dans « la partie haute du panier sans en être au sommet », comme me disaient mes amis de la Terre.

Les chansons se succèdent, les verres aussi et c'est finalement légèrement pompette, que je remonte sur scène pour un nouveau passage sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part du public. Il faut dire que j'ai bien mis l'ambiance dès le début de la soirée en interprétant des chansons rythmées et entraînantes et surtout… en y allant à fond, comme d'habitude !

Prise d'un élan soudain de courage, certainement dû à mon dernier verre d'hydromel, je décide de sélectionner une chanson de mon monde qui me permettrait d'avouer mes sentiments à Ezarel. Mon choix se porte sur une musique un peu vieillotte mais qui bouge pas mal et qui reflète bien mon état d'esprit vis-à-vis de lui : Can't take my eyes off of you.

Bon en réalité, la chanson étant en anglais, j'espère bien qu'il ne comprendra rien à ce message dissimulé.

La musique se lance, je prends place au milieu de la scène et commence à remuer des épaules en rythme. Puis j'encre mon regard sur Ez' lorsque les premières paroles commencent.

\- You're just to good to be true, I can't take my eyes off of you…

Je lève alors la main comme pour le toucher puis le ramène en une étreinte à moi-même.

\- You'de be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much…

C'est alors que je vois le regard d'Ykahr passer de moi à Ezarel puis de l'elfe à moi avant de virer rouge tomate. Elle semble avoir pousser un petit cri, ce qui a attiré l'attention d'Ez qui se met à lui parler.

De mon côté, je ne me démonte pas et continue à chanter malgré l'évidence à laquelle je n'avais tout simplement pas pensé : la brownie parlait certainement anglais et comprenait parfaitement ce que je chantais et… maintenant, à qui ces paroles étaient adressées.

Pleine d'une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas, et sentant tout de même le rouge me monter aux joues, je poursuis ma chanson tout en dansant et mimant ce qu'elle dit en étant tout à fait consciente, maintenant, que la lapine traduisait à l'elfe, et au reste de la table, les paroles au fur et à mesure que je les chantais.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Point de vu d'Ezarel ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je dois reconnaître que sur ce coup-là, la petite humaine a eu une bonne idée. Cette soirée est vraiment très amusante ! Et je ne l'imaginais pas aussi extravagante et à l'aise sur scène. Elle y va vraiment à fond. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était l'alcool qui lui était vite monté à la tête mais en réalité elle n'a bu que des softs en début de soirée et n'a attaqué l'hydromel que bien plus tard, après avoir goûté mon verre d'ailleurs.

Je m'étonne d'avoir remarqué ce genre de détail la concernant… Ça ne me ressemble pas de lui porter autant d'attention… Déjà lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la salle je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la détailler du regard. Sa tenue m'avait tellement surpris. Là encore je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse porter des vêtements qui la mettent si bien en valeur. Purriry a dû passer par là.

Les épaules dégagées, un léger décolleté qui laisse deviner la naissance de sa poitrine sans trop en dévoiler, la taille marquée par une fine ceinture décorative et le bas de sa robe qui épouse le haut de ses cuisses et s'évase avec fluidité jusqu'aux genoux… Je dois avouer que je la trouver vraiment… sublime dans cette robe. Voir même… Sexy ! J'imagine soudain mes mains remonter les pans de sa robe et explorer son corps…

Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends mon petit Ez' ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer là ?! Arrête de la regarder comme ça ! L'hydromel te monte à la tête !

Cela dit, il faut dire ce qui est, oui, c'est vrai, elle est particulièrement belle ce soir. Même Val' est resté scotché en la voyant entrer. Bon Nev', on en parle pas, ce coureur de jupon la reluque depuis qu'elle est à Eldarya alors forcément ce soir il ne se prive pas ! Je sens une pointe de jalousie à cette pensée.

Bon STOP Ez' ! A croire que tu as le béguin pour elle !... Non… quand même pas…

Ah, tiens, la voilà qui remonte sur scène. Je me demande quelle autre chanson de son monde elle va nous chanter. Jusqu'à maintenant elle nous a interprété des musiques qui mettaient bien l'ambiance, j'imagine qu'elle va continuer sur sa lancé.

Je dois reconnaître qu'elle chante plutôt bien d'ailleurs, j'espérais pouvoir me moquer de ses performances vocales mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait rien à tourner en dérision. En plus elle met vachement l'ambiance, elle se dandine, hèle le publique. Une vraie chauffeuse de salle.

Décidément, mes pensées sont un peu trop tournées vers elle ce soir… Je la regarde se positionner au milieu de la scène. La musique démarre, je ne reconnais pas la mélodie mais j'esquisse un sourire en la voyant se trémousser. Elle est vraiment à tomber ce soir…

Ez' ! J'ai dit STOP ! Ressaisi toi !

Elle commence à chanter, c'est étrange elle ne me quitte pas des yeux. Elle ne regarde même pas « l'écran » et pourtant cette chanson est dans une langue que je ne connais pas, je ne savais qu'elle parlait plusieurs langues de son monde… ou alors elle la connaît simplement par cœur.

\- OH !

J'entends Ykahr en face de moi pousser un petit cri de surprise, son regard passe de l'humaine à moi et inversement…à plusieurs reprises. Je lui demande alors :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ykahr ?

\- C'est… euh… je crois… enfin je ne suis pas sûre… peut-être que je me trompe et…

\- Accouche ! s'impatiente Nevra.

\- Oh ! Et bien vu comment elle regarde Ezarel avec insistance, j'ai l'impression que cette chanson lui est adressée mais… je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de… propos.

Je lève un sourcil. L'humaine chante pour moi ? Elle veut dire quoi cette chanson ? Sûrement un flot de reproche, comme ceux qu'elle m'a servi dans le couloir à son arrivée ici. Mais vu le teint cramoisi de la lapine, j'ai un doute…

\- J'en déduis que tu comprends les paroles. Demande Karenn, un sourire en coin. Alors, elles racontent quoi ?

\- Euuuh…. Et bien…

Ykahr se met alors à faire une traduction rapide et approximative des paroles, dont toute la table peut profiter, pendant que la petite humaine continue son numéro, ne me lâchant toujours pas du regard.

\- But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that is real…

\- M… Mais si tu ressens ce que je ressens, je t'en prie laisse-moi savoir que c'est vrai…

\- You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you…

\- Tu es juste trop bien pour être vrai, je ne peux te lâcher des yeux…

Je crois que la petite gardienne s'est rendue compte de ce qu'il se passait et que la brownie est en ce moment même en train de jouer les interprètes. C'est amusant, elle est aussi rouge qu'une roche écarlate.

Oh mais voilà qu'elle nous tourne le dos et se met à se déhancher sur scène pendant un petit passage instrumental ! Elle n'a vraiment peur de rien, haha ! Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de descendre le long de ses reins jusqu'à se qu'elle se retourne subitement et plante son regard dans le mien.

Les paroles reprennent et Ykahr se penche immédiatement sur la table et se remet à traduire alors que mes yeux restent rivés sur ceux de l'humaine qui me pointe du doigt !

\- I love you baby, and if it's quite alright…

\- Je t'aime bébé, et si tout va bien…

\- I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights…

\- J'ai besoin de toi, pour réchauffer mes nuits solitaires…

\- I love you baby, trust in me when I say…

\- Je t'aime bébé, tu peux me croire quand je te le dis…

Je rêve où elle est clairement en train de me faire une vraie déclaration là ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens mon cœur rater un bon puis battre la chamade et j'ai un peu chaud tout à coup… Je détourne les yeux pour me rendre compte que…

Les gars me dévisagent, enfin Nev' me lance plutôt un regard…noir.

Ok… donc soit il est juste frustré que l'humaine me préfère à lui soit… il en pince vraiment pour elle et cette noirceur est en fait de la pure jalousie. Même Valkyon qui d'ordinaire reste stoïque, ne peut cacher un air surpris, suivi d'un… sourire moqueur ?!

Très étrangement, Alajéa et Kareen semblent être aux anges, elles affichent un sourire immense et trépignent sur leur chaise. J'ai l'impression qu'elles étaient au courant de tout. Je suis à la fois étonné et impressionné que la vampire ait réussi à tenir sa langue sur cette « information ».

Le refrain de la chanson reprend et la brownie continue, très consciencieusement, sa traduction instantanée tandis que mon regard se reporte sur notre chanteuse en pleine déclaration d'amour.

\- You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you…

\- Tu es juste trop bien pour être vrai, je ne peux te lâcher des yeux…

\- You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much…

\- Tu dois être comme le Paradis à touche, j'ai tellement envie de te serrer dans mes bras…

\- At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive…

\- Enfin l'amour est arrivé, et je remercie Dieu d'être en vie…

Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce jour où elle s'était jetée dans mes bras à mon retour d'une mission un peu longue. Petit à petit, les souvenirs de quelques signes par-ci, par-là auxquels je n'avais pas prêté attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui me reviennent en mémoire. Toutes ces fois où elle s'est mise à rougir en ma présence, ou encore lorsqu'elle restait silencieuse à m'observer travailler au labo. Je pensais qu'elle le faisait dans le but de s'instruire sans me déranger mais peut-être pas finalement. Puis notre conversation lors du pique-nique me revient en tête elle aussi.

 _\- Oh ! Mais c'est que tu fais de l'humour en plus ! Je ne t'en pensais pas capable !_

 _\- Ben tu vois, j'observe et j'apprends ! haha._

 _\- Tu observes ? Qui ?_

 _\- Ben toi, bougre d'idiot !_

Elle ne disait peut-être pas seulement ça pour les vans…

Je réalise soudain que celle qui occupe mes pensées n'est plus sur scène mais continue de chanter en s'avançant vers notre table… vers moi… et toujours en me regardant. Et Ykahr qui continue sa « mission »… je crois qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que je ne l'écoute plus qu'à moitié, subjugué que je suis par ma belle terrienne… « Ma » ?...

\- Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray…

\- Oh beau bébé, ne me rabaisse pas, je t'en prie…

Elle s'arrête juste devant moi. Son regard est à la fois intense et suppliant lorsqu'elle dit cette phrase…

\- Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay…

\- Oh joli bébé, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, reste…

...à ces mots, elle pose sa main sur mon torse, j'en frissonne de plaisir…

\- And let me love you, oh baby, let me love you…

\- Et laisse-moi t'aimer, oh bébé, laisse-moi t'aimer…

… elle attrape mon écharpe et approche son visage du mien, m'attirant vers elle, jusqu'à être front contre front…

\- You're just too good to be true.

\- Tu es juste trop bien pour être vrai.

… et je sens ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes tandis que les dernières notes de la musique se meurent.

Alors qu'elle allait mettre fin à ce baiser des plus tendre, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi, l'obligeant à garder ses lèvres si douces contre les miennes encore quelques instants. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser partir.

Les bruits s'effacent autour de nous. Il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi, comme si nous étions dans une bulle, notre bulle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Point de vu de la gardienne ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ma décision est prise, je tente le tout pour le tout, je descends de scène et me dirige vers Ezarel sans cesser de chanter. En approchant de notre table j'ai confirmation qu'Ykahr traduit toutes les paroles depuis tout à l'heure. Mais je tiens bon et continue... et même si je me sens flancher, je me ressaisie rapidement et m'arrête devant l'homme que j'aime.

Je sens tous les regards de la salle braqués sur nous.

\- Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray…

Ces paroles reflètent toutes mes craintes en cet instant, je t'en supplie, ne me rabaisse pas, ne me rejette pas, je t'aime tellement…

Tout en continuant de chanter, je pose ma main sur son torse, et le sens légèrement frémir à ce contacte. Faîtes que ce ne soit pas de dégoût !

Je fais glisser mes doigts vers son écharpe, je l'attire un peu vers moi et pose mon front contre le sien.

Allez ma grande il est trop tard pour reculer et au point où tu en es, autant faire le grand saut ! Au moins, s'il refuse tes sentiments, tu auras goûté à ses lèvres ne serait-ce qu'une fois !

Je lâche les derniers mots de ma chanson et viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, y mettant toute ma douceur et mon amour pour lui.

J'entends Ykahr pousser un petit cri de surprise, je crois qu'elle n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait, elle devait trop absorbée par sa traduction.

Ezarel ne semble pas réagir, j'ai l'impression qu'il est simplement… pétrifié. Je commence à détacher mes lèvres des siennes, comprenant que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques quand je sens ses bras se refermer sur moi. Il me plaque contre lui et renforce notre baiser. Je sens mon cœur danser la samba dans ma poitrine.

Je ne suis pas en train de rêver, Ezarel est en train de me rendre mon baiser !

Je sens l'une de ses mais remonter vers ma nuque, puis ses lèvres s'entre ouvrir, me laissant accès à sa langue que je m'empresse de goûter.

Posant mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage, je ne veux pas mettre fin à notre étreinte.

Les bruits s'effacent autour de nous. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi, comme si nous étions dans une bulle, notre bulle.

* * *

J'espère que cette première "nuit" vous a plût !

D'autres sont à venir alors gardez l'oeil ouvert mes petits Becola !


End file.
